


The Value of Silence, The Power of Words

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have a "Talk" about him telling Adam to "Shut Up" earlier when they were babysitting Monte's girls.  This is a ~sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/253261">The Princesses at Bedtime</a> but it's not necessary to have read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Silence, The Power of Words

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Also special thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wynkat1313)[**wynkat1313**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wynkat1313) for additional help and advice.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

The Value of Silence, The Power of Words

Tommy snuck a glance over at Adam who was drumming his thumb on the steering wheel to some mindless rhythm in his head. He closed his eyes, replaying their earlier conversation in his head.

 _"So, coming back to my place?" Adam asked as they walked to the car, the tone of his voice implying that he knew what the answer was going to be._

 _"Um, yeah." Tommy answered automatically._

 _"Good. We have to have that talk."_

 _Tommy looked at him in confusion. "What talk?"_

 _Adam put his hand on the back of Tommy's neck steering him toward the passenger seat of his Mustang. "The one about how it's not nice to say shut up."_

 _"You were serious about that?" he spluttered._

 _Adam nodded his head, his voice serious. "You set a bad example for Monte's girls, I told them I'd talk to you, can't go back on my word now can I?"_

 _"No," Tommy said sheepishly._

 _Adam squeezed his neck and Tommy looked up and met his eyes, Adam's heated gaze making his skin burn under the intensity. Tommy knew that look and his dick started taking immediate interest in the conversation._

 _Adam leaned down close to Tommy's ear, his breath making Tommy shiver as he spoke. "We have so many things to 'talk' about Tommy Joe, and I can't wait."_

Tommy turned to look out the window, his dick still half hard in his pants. Adam was in the mood to play and Tommy was both nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because he knew whatever they did he was going to get off and it was going to be amazing. Nervous because when Adam was in the mood to play, it was usually about pushing his boundaries and he wondered what Adam had in mind for him tonight.

They didn't speak again until Adam pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. He turned to Tommy who looked up at him, feeling the heat rise up through his chest and spread over his face. Adam reached out and stroked a finger over his cheek and Tommy closed his eyes, unconsciously pushing into Adam's touch.

"God, you're beautiful," Adam said, with a hitch in his voice.

Tommy's eyes flew open and when they met Adam's he almost had to close them again, the emotions he saw there were too overwhelming. They stared at each other for a moment before Adam smiled and shifted in his seat. "Come on, let's go."

The moment gone, Tommy unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, following Adam into the house. "Want some water?" Adam asked, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Yes," Tommy replied instinctively, recognizing the tone of Adam's question. Adam dug around in the fridge and handed him the bottle. "Drink up."

Tommy obeyed, watching Adam's throat work as he drank from his own bottle. His heart started to pound a bit faster in anticipation.

"Done?"

He nodded and handed the bottle back to Adam, who smiled at him. "Safeword?"

And Tommy's mouth went dry because this was it, fucking finally. "Princess."

Adam laughed. "Well, that's appropriate, seeing as how we just left a couple of them."

Tommy shrugged. "It's why I thought of it."

Adam reached out and wrapped a hand around Tommy's wrist, pulling him forward. "It's also why we're having this talk, right?"

"Yeah."

Adam pulled him until Tommy was pressed up against his chest. "So, since we're supposed to be talking about your use of the phrase 'shut up', don't you think it's appropriate if you are the one 'shutting up'?"

Tommy looked up at him in confusion.

"No talking. Except to use your safeword. I mean it, Tommy. No sounds or I gag you. Understand?"

Tommy opened his mouth to speak and then shut it, nodding instead.

Adam grinned. "Good boy."

Tommy smiled back and worked his hands up underneath Adam's shirt, gliding them up his back and down again, ghosting his fingers around to the front, toying with the skin right above Adam's belt buckle. Adam shivered under his touch and let out a breathy moan, pressing into his hands and encouraging Tommy to continue. Tommy slid his hands up Adam's chest, fingers rubbing over his nipples, tweaking them a bit, feeling them pucker under his attention, before letting his hands continue their path back to Adam's waist.

He could feel Adam's erection pressing into his belly and suddenly he wanted to taste it. If he couldn't talk, maybe he could put his mouth to better use. He smirked up at Adam before dropping to his knees and working Adam's belt open. He had Adam's pants open, his cock out, and had his lips on it before Adam had a chance to say a word.

He licked the head of Adam's cock just as he felt Adam's hands bury themselves in his hair. He paused, feeling them tighten just a bit as Adam spoke.

"Don't think this is going to get you out of anything. I love the initiative, but this is just a warm up. Now get busy."

Tommy resisted the urge to smirk again at the needy sound in Adam's voice and instead did as he was told. He wrapped his hand around the base of Adam's cock, because even with practice he still couldn't get all of it inside his mouth. He sucked the head, swirling his tongue around it, dipping his tongue into the slit and pushing.

Tommy felt Adam tighten his hands in his hair and he started moving, bobbing his head up and down, his hand meeting his mouth until he worked up a rhythm. His squeezed his hand on Adam's thigh as his knees started to ache from the hard wood flooring. He pulled back and sucked hard at the head, probing the slit with his tongue again, only moving back down to the base when Adam's hands stiffened in his hair again. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Adam's grip, feeling nothing but the guiding presence of his hands on his head and the heaviness of his cock in his mouth as it slid across his tongue. He lost himself in the act so when Adam pulled him off he almost stumbled to the floor in shock.

"Uh-huh, don't want to come in your mouth right now."

"Please?" Tommy begged.

Adam's eyes darkened. "What did I tell you about talking?"

Tommy immediately sank back, resting his ass on his heels, his head bowed, looking at the floor. He wanted desperately to apologize, he truly hadn't meant to forget but he'd gotten so caught up it had slipped out.

Adam reached out and stroked a hand through his hair and Tommy pressed into his touch.

"Pretty boy. So contrite. Just for that I'll reward you. You can finish. You talk again though –"

Tommy surged forward, burying his face against Adam's hip until Adam's hands found their way back into his hair, only then did he pick up where he left off, licking and sucking in earnest, his hands resting on Adam's thighs. It was harder this way because Adam was so large, but Tommy trusted Adam, and Adam was guiding this, his hands pushing and pulling in Tommy's hair, his hips thrusting in and out of Tommy's mouth. Tommy just closed his eyes and let go, losing himself again, until he tasted the hot burst of Adam's come on his tongue and he swallowed convulsively, only losing a small drop or two as it dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Adam pulled on his hair until Tommy let his cock slip out of his mouth. He cupped Tommy's chin in his hand, forcing Tommy to meet his eyes. "Nice job," he said softly.

Tommy smiled, grateful for the praise as Adam wiped the dribble of semen off his chin with his thumb. Tommy watched hungrily as Adam raised it to his mouth and licked his own come off his thumb.

"Up," he commanded softly and Tommy stood, pressing into Adam's chest, nestling his head under Adam's chin as Adam rubbed a hand up and down his back finally letting it rest on his ass.

"Back to the bedroom now."

Tommy just lowered his eyes and let Adam lead him, their fingers entwined. He stood still as Adam closed the door behind them and bit his lip when Adam pressed him up against the door.

"So fucking pretty, Tommy Joe," he murmured, kissing the side of Tommy's neck, right over his pulse.

Tommy fisted his hands in Adam's shirt. It always surprised him how much he needed this.

"I know, I know," Adam whispered into his hair. "I want you to strip."

He stepped away from Tommy and stood watching him. Tommy flushed red before slowly starting to pull his hoodie off his shoulders and toss it over onto the chair. That was followed by his t-shirt, leaving his torso bare as he bent over to remove his boots. He glanced up at Adam through his lashes as he unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and slowly slid them down over his hips and stepped out of them. He toed his socks off and then he was standing in front of Adam in just his briefs. He bit his lip before he slid those off as well.

"Good boy," Adam said softly, stepping forward, cupping the back of Tommy's neck and kissing him. He slid his tongue along Tommy's lips moaning before pushing his tongue into Tommy's mouth. He licked inside Tommy's mouth, where Tommy knew he had to be tasting himself on Tommy's tongue. Tommy opened up to him, feeling Adam's tongue explore his mouth almost as if he was trying to chase the flavor of himself until there was nothing left but Tommy. He pulled back and grinned. "I love when you taste like me, but I love it even more when you taste like you."

Being careful not to speak, Tommy smiled, hiding a shiver of nerves. He wanted this so much but barely understood why. It was all overwhelming at times.

"Go lay on the bed."

Tommy turned and did exactly as Adam asked, lying down in the center of the bed, his hands at his sides, his dick heavy and erect between his legs. He wanted so badly to stroke himself, not to get off, just to touch, but he knew it would displease Adam and things were always so much better when Adam was pleased when they played so he clenched his hands to his sides, watching as Adam slowly stripped off his own clothes.

When Adam finished he moved over to the bed and knelt down, pulling the box of toys out from underneath the bed. Tommy squirmed a bit in anticipation.

"Don't move," Adam scolded him.

Tommy immediately went still but watched Adam with wide eyes. Adam must have noticed because he picked up the box and turned around. Tommy bit his lip against the sound of protest that threatened to escape and tried to wait patiently. He could hear Adam rummaging around in the box, heard the clink of the handcuffs and wondered if Adam was going to cuff him tonight. He slid his hands to his belly, rubbing his wrists unconsciously, really hoping Adam wouldn't use them because he liked to be able to touch.

"Tommy," Adam warned. "I said not to move. I know you don't particularly like the cuffs. If you can remain still while I pick out what I think we need tonight, I won't cuff you to the bed. Understand? Nod once if you do. Shake your head if you don't."

Tommy nodded and dropped his hands back down to his sides.

"Good boy. I won't be too much longer. I just want to play a little bit tonight."

Tommy stared at the ceiling then, concentrating on remaining still for Adam until Adam closed the box and slid it back under the bed, the items he'd chosen safely placed out of Tommy's line of sight. Tommy flicked his eyes around looking for them and was rewarded with a sharp slap to his thigh. Immediately, his attention returned to Adam who was frowning at him.

"UH-huh, no peeking. I don't need to blindfold you, do I?" He winked at Tommy.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips nervously. It wasn't his favorite thing but he liked being blindfolded a lot more than having his hands cuffed. With his eyes covered it felt like everything was just….more.

Adam's mouth quirked up into a knowing smile. "You like that, don't you? Not being able to see me. Only being able to feel. Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind."

He reached over and ran a finger down the center of Tommy's chest, dipping it lightly into his belly button, making Tommy shiver. Tommy bit his lip, despising the needy sound that threatened to bubble up inside him. Tommy watched as Adam reached over and lifted something from the table, his heart pounding when he realized it really was a blindfold.

Adam reached up and stroked a finger gently down his face. "See, I know you," he whispered softly. "Lift your head up, baby."

Tommy lifted his head up and Adam fastened the blindfold over his eyes. When it was secure, he gently laid Tommy's head back on the pillow. Tommy closed his eyes against the cloth and gave himself over to the sensation. He felt Adam's hand slide down his chest, one finger just barely graze over a nipple, lips press gently on his hip, his tongue darting out for a quick taste. He arched up into Adam's touch, but Adam pressed a hand down on his other hip, warning him to stay still.

Tommy curled his hands into fists at his sides. Adam immediately began stroking his arms soothingly, his fingers running up and down Tommy's skin making him feel like it was buzzing. He felt Adam place a trail of gentle kisses down each arm before lifting it up above his head and guiding him to grab the edge of the mattress.

Tommy couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped when Adam curled his fists around the mattress' edge.

"I'm not going to cuff you tonight. I want you to hold on and stay still for me all on your own, Tommy Joe. Nod your head or squeeze my fingers if you can do that."

Tommy opened his mouth to speak and caught himself in time, nodding his head. He was rewarded with a brief kiss, Adam's tongue slipping between his lips, tasting before pulling back out and away.

"Good boy."

His hand trailed down Tommy's chest and then drifted off. Tommy heard a muffled curse and turned his head toward the sound.

"I need to go get something, I promise I'll be right back," Adam said softly.

Tommy strained to hear or feel where Adam was but there was nothing but silence. He clenched his fists over the mattress a bit more tightly. Whatever Adam was doing he wouldn't be doing it for long because he knew Tommy didn't like to be blindfolded and left alone. Tommy bit his lip, wanting to call out Adam's name but wanting to trust him all at the same time. Within seconds he was rewarded with another gentle kiss on his hip.

"Sorry, I forgot something in the other room. I wasn't gone too long was I?" Adam asked, his voice full of concern.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut against the cloth, fighting the unexpected hot rush of tears he could feel behind them. He relaxed his fists and shook his head no. He felt the bed dip down beside his hip and Adam trail a hand up to his cheek, cupping it. He turned his head in Adam's palm and kissed it gently.

Adam stroked a thumb over his cheek and he felt the brush of his lips on his forehead. He heard some clinking and he tilted his head trying to figure out what it was when Adam's mouth closed over his nipple, the wet heat shooting straight to his cock.

He clenched his teeth together just as Adam bit gently down on his nipple. Then the warm heat was gone, replaced with Adam's cool breath blowing over his wet skin. Tommy felt Adam move and suddenly the sensation of something really fucking cold ripped through him. He couldn't help the sound that tore through him and spilled out over his lips. It was just a wordless cry but a sound nonetheless.

Instantly, the cold was taken away, replaced by Adam's mouth and Tommy didn't even try to stop the moan that followed until Adam pulled away and Tommy could feel the weight of his stare. He bit his lip and instinctively looked down despite his eyes being covered by the blindfold.

"I'm going to let those go this time, because you weren't expecting the ice. But now you are, so please, don't make me gag you. It won't be for too much longer because you know how much I love the pretty sounds you make. Okay?"

Tommy nodded his head, relief flooding through him that he hadn't disappointed Adam.

"Good boy."

Tommy tensed as Adam drew back, his hands tightening on the mattress again. Adam ran a hand soothingly down his chest. "Relax, baby, it's so much easier if you just relax into it."

Tommy clenched his teeth as he felt the ice cube circle his nipple and then pull away only to return right over the center making him take a hissing breath in at the shock of it. It was withdrawn and then he felt a single drop land on the other one, right in the center. He sucked in a breath as it rolled down his side, tickling him. He clenched his fists as drop after icy cold drop seemed to rain down on him from above. He never knew where the next one was going to land.

He closed his eyes again, trying to just sink into the sensations. The cold kept coming until it landed on his dick. He fisted his hands on the mattress edge as an ice cube was trailed up and down his shaft. His heart started to pound when Adam shouldered his legs further apart. He started panting when he felt the ice caressing his balls and he bit down hard on his lip when the ice was placed against his hole. Tommy fought the urge to squirm away from the ice pressed against him, tried to relax as Adam slowly pushed it inside him.

"Shh, that's it, you can do this," Adam murmured softly, kissing Tommy's stomach gently. His lips moved slowly over Tommy's skin, kissing, licking, and sucking up little marks until Tommy had forgotten all about the ice inside him and was only feeling Adam's lips moving on his skin.

He tensed though when he heard the clinking again, not knowing what was coming next. Adam's mouth closed over his nipple and right in the middle of all that heat a single icy cold point touched his nipple. Adam had the fucking ice cube in his mouth. Tommy clamped his lips shut just before a needy moan was about to escape and the sound got trapped in his throat.  
Adam moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Then Tommy felt him pull back and the rain of icy drops started again making him shiver. Adam rubbed a hand over his chest. "You cold, baby?"

Tommy nodded, feeling his teeth start to chatter. He never heard or felt Adam move until the bed dipped between his legs and he felt Adam slide up close to him. Adam kissed his hip, sucking up a mark and then rubbed it with his thumb.

"Baby, this is gonna make you scream and this time I wanna hear it."

Tommy took a deep breath, fisting his hands again, wondering exactly what Adam was going to do. Adam shouldered his knees up and apart again and Tommy's face heated, knowing just how open and exposed he looked in this position. He heard the clinking again and opened his mouth, knowing this time where the ice was going to go. He heard a scrape and then the sound of Adam drinking. Then there was nothing. No movement, no sound, no nothing, except the feel of Adam between his legs.

Suddenly, his cock was surrounded by intense heat just as a piece of ice was pushed against his hole and slowly worked inside.

"FUCK!" he cried out, his back arching off the bed and his cock thrusting up into the heat of Adam's mouth as Adam's fingers worked the ice in and out of his hole. He thrust up into Adam's mouth and then ground back down onto the ice, the dual temperatures making him feel like his brain was short-circuiting.

Adam's fingers rubbed soothing circles over the mark on his hip, their nonverbal sign that Tommy could come anytime he wanted. That was all Tommy needed and he was coming down Adam's throat, pleasure rocketing through his body, making his toes tingle. Adam swallowed around his dick and Tommy groaned Adam's name like a mantra until he felt like every last ounce of energy had just been sucked out of his cock and swallowed by Adam. He flopped bonelessly back down onto the bed, floating on the euphoria of his orgasm.

He drifted in and out as Adam removed the blindfold, warning him to keep his eyes closed for a bit. He sensed when Adam got up off the bed and went into the bathroom where Tommy could hear the water come on and then shut off. He barely registered Adam wiping him down and drying him off. Tommy blinked at him through heavy-lidded eyes as Adam lay down on the bed next to him. Adam curled into him, smiling, stroking his hair off his forehead. Tommy closed his eyes as Adam bent over and kissed the top of his head gently.

Adam rubbed his hand lightly up and down Tommy's arm, stroking the skin with his finger tips. Tommy snuggled in closer, a happy contented sound rumbling from his chest. Adam laughed softly. "Are you purring, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy growled and just burrowed further into Adam's chest, his body still thrumming with pleasure. Adam smiled and wrapped his arm around Tommy's back. He rubbed his hand over Tommy's back until he finally settled it on Tommy's ass. Tommy pushed against his hand and Adam squeezed, chuckling low in his throat. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Tommy murmured curiously, his lips brushing over Adam's skin.

Adam was silent for a moment, so Tommy lay on his chest waiting. He suspected he knew what Adam wanted to say because he wanted to say it too. They'd never actually said the words, but like the old saying, "actions speak louder than words," Adam said them to him every single day and every single time they did something like this. He put everything aside and focused his complete attention on Tommy and that told Tommy everything he needed to know.

He kissed Adam's chest and pushed up to look at him. Adam smiled up at him. Tommy leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, enough emotion behind the kiss that he was starting to feel the hot rush of tears again. Adam cupped his chin when he tried to pull away and Tommy lifted his eyes again to meet his gaze as Adam answered Tommy's question.

"For loving me."

Tommy surged forward pressing their lips together, Adam's arms wrapping around him, pulling him up, settling him on top of him. Tommy pulled back for just a moment to look at him and leaned forward again, kissing Adam lightly on the lips. "You're welcome."

"I love you, too, Tommy Joe."

"I know."

Tommy rained gentle kisses all over Adam's face, all the time repeating, "I love you," over and over until he was sure Adam heard him and knew all the way down to his bones. The kisses naturally slowed and Tommy settled back down onto Adam's chest, his hand splayed out over Adam's heart, his finger stroking through his chest hair.

"So, um, can I ask a question?"

"Fire away, what do you want to know?"

"Was your mouth just really hot because of the contrast to the ice?"

Adam laughed. "No, hot tea. Trick I learned a long time ago. Why, did you like that?"

Tommy blushed and pushed his face into Adam's chest. Adam's fingers wound their way into his hair and gave it a little tug, pulling until Tommy was looking up at him.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," Tommy whispered.

Adam smiled. "Good. I thought you might."

Tommy grinned and kissed Adam on the chin and when Adam's fingers relaxed he snuggled back down onto his chest. He twirled his finger through Adam's chest hair, placing soft kisses randomly down onto Adam's skin. "I love you, Adam," he whispered.

Adam kissed the top of his head. "I know."

Tommy smiled, curled up against him and drifted off to sleep, feeling owned, cherished, but most of all, loved.

 ****

The End.


End file.
